tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Painis Cupcake
Painis Cupcake, once known as Penis Cupcake, is a TF2 Monster created by YouTube user RubberFruit. He is one of the very first TF2 Freaks to come to the GMod World. Appearance Painis Cupcake takes the form of a RED Soldier. The key differences between them are distinctive: Painis's eyes are always shown below his default helmet, and while moving he makes shotgun-cocking noises. Behavior and Personality Painis is usually seen lying on the ground in an awkward position. When he notices someone entering his lair (a RED spawn in 2fort) he stands up in a strange manner while making his characteristic shotgun-cocking noises, all the while looking at his potential victim. Then he introduces himself saying: "I am Painis Cupcake". Afterwards, he moves closer to the victim watching them menacingly and eerily announces: "I will eat you". This declaration is followed by his characteristic big, disturbing smile, and sometimes a laugh. Before the victim realizes what is happening, Painis jumps fiercely on his victim and proceeds to eat them whole, thanks to his immense strength and powerful jaws. He may also grab the victim and throw them to a wall, usually dismembering them, so he can have an easier time eating. Howewer, in rare cases of the victim managing to avoid the jump and/or counterattacking, usually two things can happen: #Painis Cupcake will follow the victim while sliding on the ground and try to pounce on him/her one more time. #If angry or very hungry, Painis will apparently Self-Übercharge (it is not an actual Übercharge though), scream loudly and almost instantaneously defeat and devour his victim, leaving close to nothing on the ground. Once the victim is eaten, Painis Cupcake will happily lie on the ground of his home and wait until another victim enters his lair, unless he decides to actively search for food or to battle with other TF2 Freaks. Painis Cupcake is an interesting individual: he looks oblivious and sometimes ridiculous, but actually he is nothing like that. Actually, he is very determined: when he wants food, he gets it. When he wants to show the world he is the strongest, he does. Almost nothing is an obstacle to him. Howewer, there are instances of him not completing an objective, either because he was somehow defeated, or he simply lost interest in his current activity. Despite his violent behavior towards normal characters whom he consideres no more than food, Painis Cupcake is not actually evil, but just hungry. It is further evidenced by the fact that he is shown to be actually rather friendly with TF2 freaks that either do not want to fight him or offer him some things: Polite Spy was the first to prove this. After telling him he "did a fine job murdering people", Painis thanked him and quickly became friends. In addition, Solgineer offered Painis his dispenser for him to rest and recover, gaining a new friend in the proccess. It is unknown if he could be friendly with non-TF2 Freak people. Powers and Abilities Painis Cupcake is possibly one of the most strongest monsters that the Team Fortress 2 World has ever seen, as he has many abilities which let him stand up amongst the most powerful Monsters. *Due to his cannibalistic style of life, Painis Cupcake has brutal force as one of his primary combat abilities. His strength is so great, he can easily toss people to a wall and dismember them. His jaws are also capable of penetrating through almost everything: armor, flesh, bones, and even able to open wide enough to swallow people whole. * If Painis is hurt or furious, he will activate his Übercharge mode and become nearly invincible; his already impressive strength is enhanced and his defense becomes much greater. *For quick bursts of speed, Painis Cupcake can slide around the ground rapidly while continually emitting Shotgun-cocking noises. His walking speed is the same as the average Soldier, though. *Painis has a Shovel hidden in his throat at his disposal, and he uses it to perform one of his more lethal attacks. It can be launched at high speed, and is capable of instantly decapitating the enemy (as shown during one of the fights with Dic Soupcan). This attack is usually very accurate. Furthermore, the Shovel itself can be used by Painis as a melee weapon. *Painis Cupcake has shown to be able to do great jumps and leaps in a blink of an eye to rapidly approach his foes. He usually knocks out most of them once he lands on them. Faults and Weaknesses Painis Cupcake's major weakness is that, when not on-guard, his defense decreases significatly, to the point of being quite easily beheaded. Christian Brutal Sniper did so when Painis appeared and tried to eat a Demoman whom Christian had tied and was torturing. He has been also shown to experience major knockback, especially when he is secure of himself when fighting an enemy. This weakness is also agumented by the fact he was one of the very first Freaks and as such there was no one as strong as him at that time. When he met Dic Soupcan, Painis did not know about his decapitation immunity and was deceived by his "fake death". Thus, he lowered his guard and suffered a surprise one-hit-kill. The same thing happened with Seeldier's special explosive ablility, which was able to kill Painis in a single hit too. Despite his knowledge about basic combat, Painis is not particullary intelligent. He usually has a hard time recognizing his enemies' abilities and as such he hardly ever responds accordingly. However, he has shown lately to have at least partially overcome this one weakness, as he knew quite well what to do in his latest battles against these Freaks. Cupcake is a Monster that one should avoid, which ironically is not a very difficult task. The loud shotgun-cocking noises he emits while moving are a warning to any potential victims in his vicinity, thus there is often an opportunity for the them to escape in time. Trivia *Painis Cupcake, like the most popular TF2 freaks, has popularized certain songs which have been used in his videos. In his case, the themes are Puzzles in the Caves and Demon Resident Mine Cart, both from Donkey Kong 64. *Painis Cupcake appears as a special guest in a mod of Doom where the player must hunt him. While Painis is calm, the song "Puzzle in the Caves" will play but if he's shot the theme which will be played is "Demon Resident Mine Cart". In this mod, Painis is extremely powerful: he can instantly kill by just approaching the player. *Painis thinks the Demoman flavor "is sweet like Cupcakes". *Painis Cupcake has a family member whom he visits practically never: his brother Ainis Cupcake. *Painis Cupcake's burst of popularity has prompted numerous fledgling GModders to desing their own characters to resemble Painis himself. His name composition, which consists of the male genitalia and a food, has been used by other monsters, such as Dic Soupcan or Dick Sandvich. Furthermore, some other copy his characteristic behavior and introduction. Notable examples include Soupcock Porkpie and Cheese Scout. Notable Videos * AN UNTITLED PAINIS CUPCAKE REFERENCE VIDEO *Painis Cupcake eats someone *Painis Cupcake finds two new victims *Never make Painis Cupcake mad *Heavy's Tiny Picnic Adventure, parts 6, 7 and 8 *Seeman VS. Painis Cupcake *Painis Cupcake meets Dic Soupcan *TF2 Freak Fight, Painis Cupcake VS. Vagineer *Painis Cupcake's Revenge **Painis Cupcake's Revenge, Part 2 *RubberFruit meets Painis Cupcake *Painis Cupcake Becomes Low-Res *Painis Cupcake's Twin Brother *Painis Cupcake Vs Painis Cupcake (PART 1) *Painis Cupcake VS Painis Cupcake Part II (1) **Painis Cupcake VS Painis Cupcake Part II (2) **Painis Cupcake VS Painis Cupcake Part II (3) External Links *Painis Cupcake on Know Your Meme Category:Berserkers Category:Cannibals Category:Classic Monsters Category:Monsters made by Rubberfruit Category:Soldiers Category:Territorial Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Multi-moded Category:RED Team